


Sweet Tooth

by MapsMizoguchi



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gideon - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life, atomwave, illfated baking, it's only slightly on fire, mentions of Jefferson "Jax" Jackson, mentions of sara lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapsMizoguchi/pseuds/MapsMizoguchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once Mick wanted to do something nice. Like everything else in his life, it goes up in flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Set post S1. As usual, thank you temporalheadache for making this legible.

The room was on fire. Which-- believe it or not--, was not Mick's intention. This time. He had just wanted to do something nice for Ray. Predictably, it had backfired spectacularly.

"Gideon!" Mick roared as he grabbed a stray towel and attempted to smother the flames climbing the side of the room.

"Yes, Mister Rory?" Gideon chimed in.

Mick's brow furrowed at the eternally peppy AI. "Can you put out this fire?"

"Yes, Mister Rory," it supplied helpfully, but made no attempt to put out the blaze.

He swatted futilely at the wall. "What are you waiting for? Help me put out this out!"

"My apologies, Mister Rory." As Gideon spoke there was a hiss and a fine mist filled the room, putting out the flames. "I was programmed not to interfere with any fire-related activities you might indulge in unless requested."

With the fires, out Mick threw the ruined towel in the general vicinity of the waste disposal unit and assessed the damage. Briefly, he wondered who had programmed Gideon to let him set fires. The room didn't look that much worse for wear, new scorch marks blending with the older burns and ash streaks already adorning  the walls. The bedroom had always been Mick's; he'd refused Ray's offer to move in together when they'd started this thing they had, whatever it was. It had only been a few weeks, but Ray seemed to move fast, throwing himself into whatever decision his head or heart made. Mick found it a little unsettling, but if he was honest with himself it was nice to feel wanted.

As if on cue, the door opened to reveal Ray. The smile normally plastered to his lips faltered as his eyes took in the smoke-filled room. "Why is the room on fire?"

"It's not on fire anymore," Mick answered, dejectedly poking at a smoldering candle.

"Okay... Why  _ was _ the room on fire?" Ray asked again.

"I was trying to surprise you. "

Ray paused before answering. "Not that I don't appreciate the gesture, but why were you trying to surprise me with fire?"

Mick scowled, "I wasn't. With everything with Rex this past week, I thought..." He trailed off, not wanting to name how he felt. "Sara suggested food and candles. I may have gone a little far with the candles. Gideon was able to turn on the fire suppressant before anything serious burned."

Ray didn't answer, but started to wander around the room, poking and prodding at various items, inspecting for singe marks, wiping the ash off anything he felt needed it. Mick watched resignedly as Ray eventually made his way around the room until coming across small, slightly dilapidated cake sitting on a side table, unscathed by the fire. Beside the cake there was a serving knife, two small plates and some nice forks he'd stolen from Rip awhile back. Rip still hadn't noticed.

"What's this?" Ray asked, cocking his head as if taking it in at another angle would somehow make it make more sense.

"The food. I was getting tired of cupcakes and I don't know how to use the damn kitchen here," Mick groused. Why the kitchen didn't have a normal stove top instead of some futuristic nightmare he'd never know. Inexplicably, the oven was exactly what someone from 2016 would expect.

"You made a cake?" Ray grinned, his smile even wider than usual--something Mick hadn’t previously thought possible.

"Mostly." In truth it was a joint effort between Jax and Sara, and he was pretty sure they'd only offered to help so he didn't destroy the kitchen.

"Aw, that's so thoughtful." Without another word Ray went about serving the cake. Handing a slice to Mick, Ray dove into his own piece. "Is this red velvet? And sprinkles! Also my favourite."

A faint smile passed over Mick's lips as he watched the other man wax poetically about his mediocre at best baking. He knew it was only okay, but to Ray it really was the best. They were both out of their comfort zones in this thing that they had, but they were both trying in their own ways, but moments like this made Mick feel like he had to keep trying and that's what mattered. Next time he'd leave the candles until later.


End file.
